joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shulk
|-|Shulk= |-|MLG Shulk= |-|Scrb Slaying Shulk= |-|True God Shulk= Summary "i'm really feeling it!" Po'w'''ers and Stats 'Tier: '''Feelings | MLG | MLG+ | True MLG Transcendence Name: Shulk/MLG Shulk/Scrb Slaying Shulk/ God Shulk Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles/Sm4sh/Internet/MLG DankVille Gender: Male (Since he likes to feel) Age: He is really feeling it Classification: God, Hom, He is really feeling it, MLG, Scrbs Slayer, Womanizer Powers and Abilities: Emphath, Meme Manipulation, Feeling Manipulation, True Feelings, Pre-Cognition (via sensing feelings), MLG Manipulation, Getting good results, Sniping, Godly Stats, Cheating Manipulation, Faze and Optic Gaming Level Sniping, Shape shifting, immortality (type 8) | Same as before but to a greater degree, Cheating now is able to override all NLF, Pre cognition cannot be countered, Meme Manipulation can now cancel out anti-NLF, Immunity Manipulation, Insta-Kill | Same as before but to a greater degree, Shulk can now assimilate any memes and combine their powers, Cheating now is changed to Console Command allowing him to acquire anything without any repercussion, Pre cog cannot be countered | Same as before but amplified to True Godhood, healing capabilities are increased to unfair levels, attacks drains the power of the enemy, Shulk now gains a 10 milllion stat boost every attosecond, Monsniper turns into the True MonAWP allowing Shulk to bypass anything and everything, looking at Shulk's name now gives Shulk a power boost, Immunity towards all hax and PIS alike, Immunity to attacks that are on the godly levels, Cloning, TAS Level Combat Knowledge, Time and Space Manipulation, Existance Manipulation, Pre Cognition now is able to be activate any moment without any drawbacks or counters, True Immunity to all abilities that dipstrups, negates or affects Shulk in anyway. Attack Potency: He is really attacking it | No Scoping | ??? (Presumed to kill anything and everything with a single bullet) | Tru3 Ult7m4t3 D4nkn355 MLG G0dh00d [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'Speed']]: He is really running it | Quick Scoping | ???? (Presumed to be a Omnipotent Squirrel on Coffee, Crack and Mountn Dew) |'' ''Tru3 Ult7m4t3 D4nkn355 MLG G0dh00D Ub3r 7mp0557bl3 t0 d3f7n3+^infinite Lifting Strength: He is really lifting it | 360 Quick Scoping | ??? | Tru3 Ult7m4t3 D4nkn355 MLG G0dh00D l7ft7ng Striking Strength: He is really hitting it | 360 No Scoping | ???? (Presumed to be able to kill beings that can't be killed via cheating) | Tru3 Ult7m4t3 D4nkn355 MLG G0dh00D '''amplified with w33d and mountn dew''' Durability: He is really blocking it | 720 Riot Shields | ???? (Presumed to be unstopable, invencible and invulnerable squared to the pie) | Tru3 7nvuln3r4bl3 Ult7m4t3 D4nkn355 MLG G0dh00D 7nv7nc7b7l7ty Stamina:' He is really working it | No Limits | ???? | Tru3 Ult7m4t3 D4nkn355 MLG G0dh00D' Range: He is really seeing it | MLG Range | Ub3rPr3s3nt^Infinite | Anywhere, everywhere and nowhere Standard Equipment: Feelings, Monsniper (Monado + Sniper), ' 'Mountn Dew Cans, Weed, Snoop Dog, Doge, True MonAWP Intelligence: Omniscient (able to feel anyone) Weaknesses: Not feeling it Notable Attacks/Techniques: I'm really feeling it!: '''Shulk really feels the enemy. '''I'm really stealing it!: '''Shulk steals the enemies possessions. '''I'm really healing it!: '''Shulk heals himself with a Megaweedtamin. '''I'm really peeling it!: '''Shulk peels a fruit and trows it on the ground causing any enemy that steps on it to trip. '''I'm really reeling it!: '''Shulk uses a fishing hook to catch and then reel in an enemy. '''I'm really repealing it!: '''Shulk hits the enemy with a sign with his face on it. '''I'm really smelling it!: '''Shulk makes his enemies smell his arm pits causing the enemy to faint from the bad odor. '''I'm really steering it!: '''Shulk steers and crashes a car into a enemy. '''I'm really eeling it!: '''Shulk turns into an eel and shocks his enemies. '''I'm really sealing it!: '''Shulk seals the enemy forever. '''I'm REALLY feeling it! (If you know what I mean): '''Shulk REALLY feels it, but it only seems to work on females. '''I'm really reading it!: '''Shulk reads any and all of his opponents moves. '''I'm really riding it!: '''Shulk rides a Latios around, if an enemy is nearby Latios will fire a Dragon Pulse at them. '''I'm really dealing it!: '''Shulk deals pain to any enemy that comes near him. '''I'm really MLGing it!: '''Shulk transforms into his MLG form, he is able to go up to 2 increasing his MLG abilities. '''Back No Scope (as MLG Shulk): '''Shulk back no scopes the enemy with his Monsniper killing them instantly. '''Mountn Dew Power (as MLG Shulk): '''Shulk drinks a Mountn Dew Power can increasing his stats. '''Quick Scope(as MLG Shulk): '''Shulk Quick scopes the enemy killing them instantly. '''Meme Power: Shulk is able to use the powers of any memetic character, permanently. True Godhood Mode: Shulk ascends to Godhood automatically making those in his presence beneath him. Shulk becomes a being that is inevitable and unstoppable, all of his skills increase infinitely above TAS level. Shulk becomes one with and above all (this includes you, your friends,concepts, powers,stats, creation,destruction,life,death,omnipotence,omniscient,omnipresence, anything and everything) that exist and doesn't exist or will exist, his true self is unmatched by those that are unworthy. * True MonAWP: His Regular MonSniper now becomes the True Monano with a AWP, the shots are easily able to put to shame any shots that the Jackal Sniper (Legendary) or Usopp is able to perform, it also allows Shulk to destroy creation and re-created it. As he wields this Godly Weapon all his MLG attacks are amplified to True Godhood along with his stats. This weapons allows Shulk to bypass anything and everything regardless of the circumstances, * TAS Combat Knowledge: Shulk now gains the combat experience of TAS level players, his combat knowledge is so perfect that any and all attacks will land no matter what, no attack will miss no matter the circumstances, attacks that are supposed to immediately kill Shulk are now able to be shrugged off with ease and deals zero damage, his healing is increase to instantaneous and his attacks deal so much damage that it presents a bar that shows ??? as the damage is dealt. * Reversion: Allows to reverse the enemy into a weaker state. * Prevention: Stunts the enemies growth in power....permanently * Multiplication: Shulk is now able to clone himself infinitely across all creations. * True Feelings: Shulk is now able to reveal his true feelings allowing Shulk to manipulate time and space itself due to the intensity of the feelings. * True Omni-Negation: Negates any and all attacks/skills/abilities/beings/traits/properties/powers/seals/effects, all and all that has any omni-directional properties. * True Copy and Paste: Shulk is now able to acquire any attack/abilites/techniques from any enemy without the drawbacks. Base | MLG Mode | Scrb Slaying Mode | True Godhood Form Other tumblr_nm06n5O3F31urn3vao8_1280.jpg|I'm really FEELING it! 07f.jpg|I'm really sealing it! 928666_709597709158537_1720046796_n.jpg|I'm really steering it! b898848e00e77adf1ec1cb9aa9a282f8.jpg|I'm really healing it! Back+slash+back+slash+back+slash+_04ade7277f67db8cf75e4e374a254aae.png|I'm really eeling it! e628a215fe90b6f364845c8897af3fa9.jpg|I'm really dealing it! eGo3uVx.jpg|I'm really Mc feeling it! i_m_really_feeling_it_by_alulle-d8bssdw.png|I'm really feeling it! lzomSN2.jpg|I'm really spieling it! tumblr_nctpeayJKT1rdxys0o3_500.jpg|I'm really stealing it! tumblr_nierwqg6Hy1tl39luo4_500.jpg|I'm really repealing it! tumblr_ndcwbqe4E71susn9uo1_400.jpg|I'm really riding it! shulk reading.jpg|I'm really reading it! I-m-Really-Feeling-It-Meme-windwakerguy430-38410262-500-263.png|Feeling bf3c6543c367061223c3e4b30b4b0329-d821k8c.png|Little Feelings tumblr_nb0891Um591s4mn2jo1_1280.gif|Too Good Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Memes Category:Male Characters Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Lightning Users Category:Badasses Category:Hax Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipresence Category:Omnipotence Category:Nintendo Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners